regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 08
Recap Abigael 'Boyfriend' Gilfas and Trouble in the Black Marsh Swamp Valesburg. In an attempt to get a discount of some elven armour, Abigaël Aidelbaum goes around and finds out some information about the man who sells it. Going to his shop Abigael invites him out, asking him to show her around the town, he surprised agrees to meet her later. Abigael goes to Bregor receiving the Love potion off him. Later that day Gilfas guides Abigael around Valesburg, after a while they retreat to a bar. When Gilfas is somewhat intoxicated Abigael pours the love potion into his drink, without him noticing. They walk back to his shop, Abigael giving him a kiss on the cheek asks to see him again tomorrow. Early the next day the party are approached by the mayor of the town, who asks them if they could look into some unruly activity in the Black Marsh Swamp next to the town of Evanfar. The party agree to go for 150 gold for each of them, but with provision that if the work is more difficult than they had anticipated they may demand more. The mayor agrees to this and tells them that they would have to inform the local authority for political reasons and will send them a messenger with a letter, at Vincent's request. Abigael continues to date Gilfas. At the end of the week Abigael informs him that she has to go somewhere for a few days with her party. Gilfas, who hasn't meet the party yet, asks her if he can meet them. Later that day Abigael and Gilfas meet up with the rest of the party at the bar. While the party are sitting around in an awkward silence, Tudagub casts a Zone of Truth. He asks Abigael about the lock box, to which she tells him everything she found out. Tudagub then asks what attracted her to Gilfas. In an attempt to save his and Abigael's plan, Bregor tries to get Gilfas out of the shop. This ends ups with Gilfas charging out and when Abigael catches up with him, he breaks up with her. Abigael returns, shouting and hitting Tudagub. He casts Speak with Animals and has a conversation with Mr Mogwoggles. Evenfar Exiting Valesburg the party make their way to Evenfar. While asking around the party hear rumors that there are people going missing and the tale of a legend of a Gracken living in the swamp. The party decide to head into the swamp in search of the Hydra. While searching the swamp, the party stumbles across and battle some alligators, Abigael being knocked unconcious when she gets whipped by one of them. The party decide to resume their search the next day. Halfway through the day Bregor hears some splashing and when they peer through some reeds they spot the Hydra. The party manage to defeat the Hydra and, after collecting some of its heads, head back towards Valesburg. Valesburg After returning to Valesburg, the party makes a visit to the Mayor. Agreeing to a 'better' deal instead of gold the party receive the Bow of Theseus. Later that night, while the party are at an Inn, a small child gives them a note from Dalamar who is in need of the parties services once again. The next day the party go and visit Dalamar who gives them a quest to bring to him, Sir Brightblade who was last seen in Chandar. The party leave Valesburg and travel to Chandar. Chandar Entering Chandar the party go about finding information about Sir Brightblade. They find him at the Golden Teacup, an Inn reserved for nobles. Vincent asks him to come with them to see Dalamar. Brightblade then asks him to leave. Refusing, Vincent challenges him to a duel. At dawn the next day the two of them duel. At first, Vincent seems to have the upper hand, but yields when he is brought down low by one of Brightblade's strikes. The party discuss the idea of how to covertly bring Brightblade to Dalamar. They decide to employ Abigael to get in contact from some 'seedy' characters to see if they can get some more information. She meets up with the rest of the party after failing to find anymore information. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes